


Hurt

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [14]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Alternate Ending, Child Abuse, Death, Depressing, Depression, Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Sad Ending, Second Chapter is a fix-it, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Zach lives in chapter 2, dumb, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: The kid smiled and let out a sharp laugh. "I'm not worth it." He mumbled under his breath.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

"You worthless piece of shit."

He ran. The moment he heard the raised voice, he ran. He didn't think about it, he just ran. Down the stairs, out the door, and down the street. He didn't grab a coat or shoes. Or anything. He was only wearing a worn shirt and thin pajama pants. And he just ran. He tripped once he hit the asphalt and he went down hard. He caught himself, scuffed up his hands, his arms, his feet, his knees. Blood spotted his pants and shirt as he scrambled to get back up. He needed to keep running. His mind told him he was being followed. He might have been. And that fear kept him going, made him forget the pain and bite back the tears.

He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get there. Before his dad found him. He'd really done it this time. And his dad was going to finally follow through in his threat of killing him. He was honestly better off anyways. His dad was right. He was a worthless piece of shit. He might as well just let his dad kill him. At least then he might be at peace. It would be all over and that would be it.

He slowed and looked around. It was late and dark out. But the streetlights were on and there were cars. He was nearing the city limits. He continued on, hurrying down the sidewalk. There were a few people here and there that he passed. But no one stopped him or paid him any attention. No one ever did. Everything looked past him, dismissing him as no one. Teachers, classmates, other parents. No one ever looked at him twice. Or if they did, no one cared. His own mother just looked away, pretended nothing was wrong, nothing was going on. He didn't blame her though. She got her fair share of the attention as well.

He hurried faster as it came into view. He decided there and then the moment he saw it. He made no conscious effort in the decision. He hadn't ever considered it as an option. But suddenly, it was in his mind and that was it. He would deprive his dad of the one thing he wanted, the one thing the man always threatened. "He can't kill me if I'm already dead." He kid said to himself as he stepped onto the walkway of the bridge. He stopped halfway across and turned towards the railing. He leaned over and looked down at the dark water below. He could barely see it, it was so dark. There were lights on the bridge but they didn't cut through the darkness very well.

The kid closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and tears filled his eyes. But he smiled. He wasn't sad in that moment. He was happy. All the pain that his dad had caused him would be over in a few minutes. Everything would be over. But what did he really have to live for? Nothing. Nothing in his life had ever been his. But this, this would be his. This would be his choice, his decision. He felt a lightness in his chest as he gripped the railing. He didn't hesitate as he pulled himself up. He swayed a bit and gripped the bars tighter and for a moment, he just stared at the drop.

"Don't jump."

The voice was steady and slow. The kid craned his neck around and looked behind him as the man approached, his arms up. The kid stared at the stranger for a moment in confusion. Then he shook his head and ignored him and turned his gaze back to the water. He was probably just hallucinating anyways. No one ever noticed him. Why would someone start now?

"Hey." The stranger persisted and stepped closer. "Look kid, whatever's going on, it's not worth it."

The kid smiled and let out a sharp laugh. "I'm not worth it." He mumbled under his breath.

"Yes!" The man stepped closer. "You are! Of course you are! Everyone is."

The kid shook his head. "Not me."

"Come on, let me help you down and I'll take you home…"

The kid's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! NO!" He flailed for a moment and his foot slipped. He grabbed for the bars but his fingers slipped over the metal and he started falling.

The man lunged towards the railing and grit his teeth as he collided with it. He paid it no mind as he nearly tumbled over himself as he reached for the kid. His fingers grazed the kid's wrist and locked on. "Hang on, I got ya."

"No!" The kid yelled. "I'm not going home! Let me go!" He struggled against the man's grip.

"Okay, okay!" The man said, struggling to keep his hold. "I won't take you home!"

"You promise?"

The man nodded. "I swear! I'll take you anywhere you want!"

The kid smiled. "I'm Zach."

"Owen."

"Thank you, Owen." Zach said softly. "Thanks for seeing me." He grabbed a bar and started to pull himself up. Owen pulled and stood up a little. Zach got both his feet on the bottom rung. And he suddenly kicked with all his strength. He pulled himself loose from Owen's grip.

And he fell.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't have anywhere to do. Can I come with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was supposed to end happy, Owen was supposed to save him. But my friend Sheep said I should kill him. So I did. And then I regretted it so I wrote an alternate ending.

"You worthless piece of shit."

He ran. The moment he heard the raised voice, he ran. He didn't think about it, he just ran. Down the stairs, out the door, and down the street. He didn't grab a coat or shoes. Or anything. He was only wearing a worn shirt and thin pajama pants. And he just ran. He tripped once he hit the asphalt and he went down hard. He caught himself, scuffed up his hands, his arms, his feet, his knees. Blood spotted his pants and shirt as he scrambled to get back up. He needed to keep running. His mind told him he was being followed. He might have been. And that fear kept him going, made him forget the pain and bite back the tears.

He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get there. Before his dad found him. He'd really done it this time. And his dad was going to finally follow through in his threat of killing him. He was honestly better off anyways. His dad was right. He was a worthless piece of shit. He might as well just let his dad kill him. At least then he might be at peace. It would be all over and that would be it.

He slowed and looked around. It was late and dark out. But the streetlights were on and there were cars. He was nearing the city limits. He continued on, hurrying down the sidewalk. There were a few people here and there that he passed. But no one stopped him or paid him any attention. No one ever did. Everything looked past him, dismissing him as no one. Teachers, classmates, other parents. No one ever looked at him twice. Or if they did, no one cared. His own mother just looked away, pretended nothing was wrong, nothing was going on. He didn't blame her though. She got her fair share of the attention as well.

He hurried faster as it came into view. He decided there and then the moment he saw it. He made no conscious effort in the decision. He hadn't ever considered it as an option. But suddenly, it was in his mind and that was it. He would deprive his dad of the one thing he wanted, the one thing the man always threatened. "He can't kill me if I'm already dead." He kid said to himself as he stepped onto the walkway of the bridge. He stopped halfway across and turned towards the railing. He leaned over and looked down at the dark water below. He could barely see it, it was so dark. There were lights on the bridge but they didn't cut through the darkness very well.

The kid closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and tears filled his eyes. But he smiled. He wasn't sad in that moment. He was happy. All the pain that his dad had caused him would be over in a few minutes. Everything would be over. But what did he really have to live for? Nothing. Nothing in his life had ever been his. But this, this would be his. This would be his choice, his decision. He felt a lightness in his chest as he gripped the railing. He didn't hesitate as he pulled himself up. He swayed a bit and gripped the bars tighter and for a moment, he just stared at the drop.

"Don't jump."

The voice was steady and slow. The kid craned his neck around and looked behind him as the man approached, his arms up. The kid stared at the stranger for a moment in confusion. Then he shook his head and ignored him and turned his gaze back to the water. He was probably just hallucinating anyways. No one ever noticed him. Why would someone start now?

"Hey." The stranger persisted and stepped closer. "Look kid, whatever's going on, it's not worth it."

The kid smiled and let out a sharp laugh. "I'm not worth it." He mumbled under his breath.

"Yes!" The man stepped closer. "You are! Of course you are! Everyone is."

The kid shook his head. "Not me."

"Come on, let me help you down and I'll take you home…"

The kid's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! NO!" He flailed for a moment and his foot slipped. He grabbed for the bars but his fingers slipped over the metal and he started falling.

The man lunged towards the railing and grit his teeth as he collided with it. He paid it no mind as he nearly tumbled over himself as he reached for the kid. His fingers grazed the kid's wrist and locked on. "Hang on, I got ya."

"No!" The kid yelled. "I'm not going home! Let me go!" He struggled against the man's grip.

"Okay, okay!" The man said, struggling to keep his hold. "I won't take you home!"

"You promise?"

The man nodded. "I swear! I'll take you anywhere you want!"

The kid smiled. "I'm Zach."

"Owen." He answered as he started pulling him up.

Zach grabbed the top rail with his other hand and paused. Owen still held onto his wrist as Zach looked over his shoulder at the dark water below. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I would have actually jumped." He said softly.

"That's good." Owen said, nodding his head. "But I'm not letting you go until you are on this side of the railing."

Zach looked back at him and nodded. He let go of the railing and let the man pull him up and over. His feet touched the pavement and Owen still didn't let go. Zach was pulled along, across the dark bridge towards a car parked hazardously in the middle of the road. It was left on with the hazard lights blinking and the door wide open.

Owen opened the back door and pushed Zach into the seat. "Stay." He commanded and finally let go. Then he ducked into the front seat and popped the trunk. Zach scooted to the edge and watched as Owen retrieved a bag from the trunk and came back. He knelt down in front of Zach and opened the first aid bag. The next half hour, Owen spent going over ever cut on Zach's hands, feet, and legs. Then he pulled off the kid's shirt and bandaged up the few cuts on his stomach. Zach didn't say anything the whole time. But he also didn't fight back. Owen finished and put the bag back in his trunk. Then he fished around and pulled out some clothes that he tossed at Zach. "Put these on. They're clean." He said and slammed the trunk shut.

Zach stared at the shirt for a moment because he pulled it on. It looked new. Or at least newer than anything he owned. It was soft and for a moment, he just relished in the feeling. Then he quickly pulled the pants and socks on. Everything was too big but the pants had a drawstring and he tied them tightly. It was such a silly thing but he felt better. He smiled and leaned out of the car. "Okay." He said. "Thank you."

Owen pushed off the back of the car and walked around to the driver's seat. He slipped inside and shut the door. He turned the hazard lights off and shut the car off. "Okay, Zach…" He breathed out and leaned back in the seat.

Zach had pulled the backseat door shut. Then he climbed into the passenger seat beside Owen and turned towards him. "I don't wanna go home." The teenager said softly.

Owen nodded his head. "Yeah, I got that. And I'm pretty sure I know why." He turned to look at the kid and dropped his voice. "You have a lot of fading bruises and healing cuts… and scars…"

Zach looked away and nodded. "Yeah. I do." His voice was barely a whisper. "I don't have anywhere to do. Can I come with you?" He asked softly.

Owen was stunned into silence for a moment. He opened his mouth and closed it. After a moment, he tilted his head. "I'm a complete stranger." He stated bluntly. "Why me?"

"You saw me." Zach answered. "No one's ever seen me."

Owen sighed. "Maybe… but… you're just a kid. Isn't that... kidnapping?"

Zach shrugged. "For a few months, it's just running away. After that… I'm 18 and it's just… moving out."

Owen breathed out and thumped his head against his seat. "I don't have anywhere to go either." He admitted softly. "I was just driving through on my way across the country. I'm heading down to Florida to catch a ride to an island. I start a new job there in a couple months and honestly was just planning on taking my time getting there."

"Where?" Zach asked curiously.

"The dinosaur island."

Zach's eyes widened and he gasped. "My aunt works there!"

"Seriously?"

Zach nodded his head. "I haven't seen her…" He paused and tilted his head. "Since I was 8 I think."

Owen smiled. "So it's not kidnapping. I'm just taking you to visit your aunt."

Zach nodded his head. "Exactly."

Owen let out a laugh as he started the car. "Okay then. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Zach was gonna live at the end. Owen was gonna save him. And then I thought maybe not, maybe I should kill him. And then Sheep, one of my Discord peeps, said to kill him. So I did. SO IT'S ALL SHEEP'S FAULT!


End file.
